


Does It Matter?

by JoyGrim



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gives me something to do, I'll try to get the characters correct, Maybe Romance, Multi, Swearing, Writer's Block, just for fun, no beta we die like men, ooc maybe??, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyGrim/pseuds/JoyGrim
Summary: The mundane life she lived became bleak after her grandpa died. Arriving in the world from his stories should have surprised her, but she couldn't find it in her to care. All she did was wallow in self-pity and refused to consider how it could affect everyone around her. That's ended horribly, now she has a second chance. Hopefully, she doesn't fuck this one up.
Kudos: 2





	Does It Matter?

She had many friends, a loving family, a full scholarship, and never bottled up her emotions. Life was perfect, and nothing could change that. So, why did she always feel...off? She was a little miss-perfect, everything her parents wanted, yet why did it feel like something was missing? She was happy, so why, why, why? Why was she aching for something that just was not there, that never was. She always brushed it off, never bothering to question why she was feeling that way. _Does it matter?_ She often asked, not like it would change, she lived with it. When her life took a turn for the worse, so did the feeling. No, that's not right. It wasn't the feeling; it was her. The ground shook beneath, the wind wailed, glass shattered all-around. The once perfect chamber of mirrors now nothing but ruins. She wonders how this all started, why it started.

She remembered an old cottage, the odd mirror, and her eccentric grandpa. She went to live with him for 10 years at the age of 7 after her parents passed. Strange old man, he was the best thing to happen to her. he questioned him about the mirror once, and he replied with, _It was a gift from Grandma_ and longingly stared at the old thing, _She left it here, so I always remembered._ She never understood what he meant, never cared to understand, yet, when she confessed her empty feeling to him, he laughed solemnly and told her the mirror would help. She trusted him, but the old coot always confused her with his cryptid bullshit. He told her tales of a strange world, Twisted Wonderland, is what he called it. He went on and on about the amazing things he saw, told twisted versions of the Disney stories she loved so much. He'd roll in his grave at the mess she caused in his beloved wonderland. It was her fault, wallowing in despair, not caring for others around her. His favorite story to tell was how he met her grandma; it was her favorite too.

Before he passed, he told her to look after the mirror. _Does it matter?_ She never stopped asking. She asked more frequently when she was alone in the cottage. She finally dared to face the mirror after months of avoiding the inevitable. **When you're ready, the mirror will be your door**. The inscription always left her wondering.

She should have left the mirror alone, but she was compelled to touch it. The searing pain numbs as a golden glow starts to appear under her skin. Everything hurts, and she knows it's her fault. The searing pain worsened as a golden light starts to appear under her skin. Arriving in Twisted Wonderland felt so surreal it was everything like her grandpa's stories. Why didn't she notice it sooner? Far too lost in thoughts, the once empty feeling was filled when she arrived, yet she was too numb to care. 

She can't breathe; she believes this is death. Why wouldn't it be? She deserves this, right? She shouldn't have been so closed off; she wants to scream but can't. _Does it matter?_ She didn't want it to. She was afraid of forgetting everyone from before, felt like she was replacing them. The golden light stopped hurting as much; she deserves the hurt, so why stop? She was able to talk about her feelings, so why did she bottle the pain up this time? 

The room crumbles to pieces as the monster, once a dear friend, rages. She'd like one more chance, just to try to avoid this mess. She'd like one more chance, this time to be less selfish and more caring. She'd like one more chance to be happy. Please let her try again; she promises to be grateful this time. Tears are running down her face; she can't stop sobbing. _Does it matter?_ She shouldn't have kept asking. She pushed them all away because they might matter; she didn't want them to. Recalling all the fun she had, all the people she met, started to care for, _yes_ , she decides, _it matters, they matter_. Her ears are ringing, her vision is white, her entire body is weightless. The world fades to nothing as time resets.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly to practice, I'm a little rusty at writing, will also edit a lot


End file.
